Use Somebody
by Katerina The Von
Summary: Stefan never thought he could change again. At least till he gets a little help from her. Takes place in the 1920's.   DISCONTINUED
1. Preface

Use Somebody

Summary: Stefan never thought he could change again. At least, until he gets a little help. AU-ish.

Preface

Do you know how it feels? To have something who means so much to you, and have it be taken away from you before your very eyes?

Stefan Salvatore knows, and it is not great.

Stefan stood in a hospital room, where he looked at a girl that was in the bed.

The girl had dark blonde hair, a hospital gown, and the biggest brown eyes.

"I'm sorry."Stefan muttered.

He shouldn't have brought her into his world. All it does is bring is death and destruction. Or, in her case, just destruction. Stefan didn't deserve her.

"It wasn't your fault, Stef."

Stefan knew who it was immediately.

"Look at you. Your pale, can barely eat, and who knows what else."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm not a delicate lamb. You aren't a big bad evil. We went through this."

"No, we haven't. Or else you wouldn't be acting like this."Stefan snapped.

Stefan had to leave. He could not watch her be like this.

Then he ran.

**Line Break Is Pregnant Line Break Is Pregnant Line Break Is Pregnant Line Break Is Pregnant Line Break **

Why does this always happen to him, Stefan wondered.

Katherine destroyed his friendship with Damon. She turned Stefan and made him a horrible monster.

Then when Stefan embraced what he was, he still could not escape. It was always there, eating him alive….

Until he met her.

A smile, an actually genuine one appeared on Stefan's face as he remembered.

**I hope you liked it. It is just the introduction until the actual story begins. I promise you, the girl is not a Mary Sue. Anyways, please review **


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was three months ago when it began. Stefan was, of course, drinking blood of innocents and tearing their body parts.

Well, not exactly, as he has not gone to the tearing part yet.

However, before Stefan could go to that part, a girl caught his interest.

Curious, Stefan observed.

The girl had light blonde hair, mischievous green eyes, and a dark dress. She noticed his staring and smirked.

Oh, a bad one, how interesting, Stefan thought smirking.

Stefan got his most charming grin and walked over. "Hello. Why haven't I seen your pretty face before?"

The girl looked away, blushing. "My name is Marcella, and you haven't seen me because I just moved to Chicago."

"Well, welcome. I am Stefan Salvatore. And let me say how unfortunate it is to you not to move much before."

Marcella laughed. "Aren't you quite a charmer? Well, I have to say it is unfortunate that I haven't seen you in my life."She winked.

Smirking, Stefan said, "Well, why won't you have a drink with me? "

Some type of suspicious look came to Marcella, before going away, as if it was never there. A smile appeared on her face as she said, "Yes. I would love to."

**LINE BREAK IS STUPID LINE BREAK IS A IDIOT LINE BREAK IS DUMB LINE BREAK IS NOT HERE DUH**

It was too easy. Marcella was like every other girl. Give her compliments, flirt a bit, and act as if you care and you would have them in the bag.

Stefan frowned. Almost too easy…

"Are you okay?"Marcella asked softly.

"Of course I am. I am with a beautiful, kind girl who I like alot. Why wouldn't I be?"Stefan replied, smile in place.

Then, just like that, Marcella believed him. With a flirty smile, she says, "Well, if you are fine, then I have an idea..."

Stefan smirked. "So do I."

"Tell that girl by the door to dump the guy and come give me her blood. You won't remember this."Stefan said staring straight into her eyes.

"Okay."Marcella said as she walked over there.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

Marcella giggled.

"Oh, yes Alice. I am serious."

Stefan Salvatore. The man with the looks, the charm, and the intriguing mystery. Not to mention he is her new challenge.

"_You barely know this guy Cell…What if he isn't as nice as you think?"_

Marcella frowned. "So now I don't have good sense of character?"

Alice is, and always will be, her best friend. They been through with each other through thick and thin and nothing could change that.

However, Marcella was not anything like her friend.

While she would rather be cautious of who she meets, Marcella would rather find out on the way. After all, was not love blind?

"I'll talk to you later."Marcella said, hanging up the pay phone.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

"Pleaseee."Marcella whined.

"I don't want to."Stefan said, staring straight into her eyes.

"Fine."Marcella murmured.

Thank god for compulsion.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I'll do it."Stefan mumbled.

For weeks, Marcella has been bothering him with her constant complaining about not wanting to meet her parents. Stefan would have compelled her, if she did not start up once it wore up.

Marcella smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "They are going to love you."She beamed.

Stefan smirked. "Who wouldn't?"

Giggling, Marcella took his hand and got them inside the bar.

**/**

It was Friday, and Stefan was finally going to meet her parents. Either that or he was going to meet her siblings. It did not matter to Stefan really.

"We are here. "Marcella exclaimed, before rambling about some stuff that Stefan could honestly not care about.

It was an average house. Small, bright, and dulled color is what Stefan would describe it.

Seeing Stefan not paying attention, Marcella raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you coming?"

Stefan nodded and followed her inside.

"Welcome. I am James McCullough, you must be Stefan."The man said smiling. The man was obviously Marcella's father. Her father had the same blond hair, and the same mischievous expression. The only difference was that instead of having green eyes, the man had brown eyes.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."Stefan said, nodding curtly.

Mr. McCullough nodded. "Be good to my baby girl now. She deserves to be treated-"

Marcella blushed. "Daddy!"

"No need to be embarrassed."Stefan whispered a devious smirk on his features. "I find it adorable."

Smiling, Marcella said, "Come on. I have someone for you to meet."

**/**

Stefan was waiting for the punch line. Really. All he was doing was standing next to a basement door that was silent, and shut. No absolute life whatsoever.

Or so Stefan thought.

An angry and a voice filled with disbelief was what he heard.

"Really? You think you can just take the man away, with no proof. Well, let us get one thing straight. I know Mr. Ross and….."

Marcella giggled lightly. "Margaret! There is somebody I want you to meet."

Then a girl came out. The girl had big brown eyes, dark clothing, and wild blonde hair. Her expression was kind and innocent.

The girl smiled at him. "Hello. I am Margaret. Stefan, right?"

Stefan nodded.

It was then, at that moment, everything changed.

**And dun dun dun. I hope you liked it . **


	4. Chapter Three

**Sorry for not updating earlier. I was trying to get a chapter done for another story and it went nowhere. I will focus now on this story **

Chapter Three

Stefan Salvatore.

There was something strange about him. From the moment that she saw him, Margaret felt it. She did not know why exactly. She just did...

"Margaret!"Her mother shouted. "Dinner is ready."

"I'll come in a sec."Margaret shouted back.

Stefan was staying for dinner, and her family was smitten. Margaret wished they would be more cautious. They barely knew this man.

However, Marcella liked him, thought Margaret.

Deciding not to worry, Margaret went to the table, and began to eat.

**/**

"So that is how I won the case."Margaret said, a light blush coming on her cheeks.

Stefan smiled.

Margaret was interesting. Unlike her sister, Stefan found himself actually interested in her stories. They were not over the top, predictable, or boring. Not to mention, it did not have some gossip about some oh so scandalous affair.

"You are pretty successful. Not many woman like that these days."Stefan commented, winking.

I wonder if her blood is as good as her cases, thought Stefan.

Margaret blushed. "Thank you, but shouldn't you be with Marcella...?"

"Probably. But I like you Margaret. "Stefan said.

Margaret looked around. "That's good…I guess. Anyways, I have to go. Case…"

Then she went, leaving Stefan baffled.

Well, Margaret was not going to be easy to deceive as her sister. Good thing Stefan does not give up easily. Especially if they were as pretty and innocent as Margaret was.

**/**

Marcella glared.

Stupid Margaret. Why did she have to impress Stefan and made her look…so common!

Marcella could make any man fall for her. She had the looks, the attitude, and most importantly the connections. Stefan should be trying to impress her and trying to keep Marcella from looking from any other men. He should not be looking at any other girls.

Or flirting with them, Marcella thought bitterly.

All her life, Marcella has been compared to her sister. Because she did not do oh so wonderful in school, did not have the best job, or was not as beautiful as her. Marcella was so sick of it.

Stefan will not be part of that population.

Consider this war, thought Marcella.

**Sorry this was not longer than the others were. I just felt that it seemed like a good way to end there. Anyways, please review **


End file.
